


Осколки

by omnivores (yolo_jackie)



Category: Kurogane (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/omnivores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Курогане Хирото особенные глаза; он видит будущее других людей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Осколки

**Author's Note:**

> яннп; повторы; мешанина времен; отрывочное повествование.

Апрель, август, ноябрь — одно и то же, улицы серые и пресные, настоящий промокший картон. Если бы Хирото разбудили посреди ночи и спросили, какой сейчас год, какой месяц, он бы просто развернулся на другую сторону, попутно простонав: «Отстаньте, откуда мне знать». Как будто поддерживая этот временной бойкот, часы на его левом запястье остановились два дня назад (или двадцать), но Хирото так и не потрудился отнести их в ремонт или хотя бы снять. 

Предположим, это все-таки ноябрь. Город, который никогда не спит, впадает в полусонную дрёму. Тяжелые тучи нависают над головой: хорошо, что им есть за что держаться, можно не бояться обвала. Погода скоропортящаяся, как молоко, но на упаковках об этом хотя бы предупреждают. 

Когда с неба начинает мелко накрапывать, телефон мигает оповещением. Хирото поправляет очки, прикрывает дисплей ладонью, а потом убирает телефон обратно в карман, так и не прочитав сообщение. Он знал о том, что в нем написано, еще за пять секунд до его отправки. 

Это Аохару пишет: «Знаешь, почему синоптики никогда не клянутся на мизинцах? Гнусные обманщики».  
Ответ, который Хирото не отправляет и который Аохару, по большому счёту, и не нужен: «Кто соврёт, тот проглотит тысячу иголок».

Они с Аохару всегда приходят к одному и тому же выводу, просто разными путями.

Навстречу Хирото — женщина. У неё бледное лицо, но румянец на щеках; яркая помада, чуть смазанная у левого уголка губ, лихорадочный блеск в глазах. Она выглядит так, словно у неё температура, и кажется единственным цветным пятном в мире, который сузился до одной улицы, одной дороги, где даже сигналы светофора перепутать проще простого. Думаешь, что идешь на зелёный, но что из этих одинаковых цветов — зелёный? Пешеходный переход — всё равно что русская рулетка.

У женщины в руках зонт, но она не торопится его раскрывать. Волосы немного вьются от влаги; она откидывает их со лба, касается пальцами кожи, словно бегло проверяет, не усилился ли жар. Спросить бы у неё участливо: вам плохо? Но она только улыбнется и скажет — нет, наоборот. Вблизи Хирото отчётливо видит даже в очках: сегодня она не знает, куда идет, просто идет без цели. Сегодня она зайдет в торговый центр, столкнется с кем-то у входа. Ей протянут зонт, который она обронила при столкновении, а она в ответ назовет свое имя. Нельзя же так просто разбрасываться именами. Они больше никогда не увидятся: женщина поднимется к отделу бижутерии, где купит серьги, которые никогда не наденет, а просто спрячет в шкатулку.

Момент, когда они с Хирото поравнялись, замедляется и растягивается. Время замирает, и это уже не просто остановившиеся часы. Неуютное чувство смутно надвигающейся катастрофы: когда ты уже приподнял стопу, чтобы сделать шаг вперед, но что-то нашло твою тень и пригвоздило её на месте. Не двигайся. Подожди. Да, вот так.

Хирото больше ничего не слышит и не ощущает ничего извне. Только видит, как капля воды срывается с его чёлки, падает на нос. Холодно настолько, что так и тянет поежиться. Кажется, что это сам Хирото прыгнул в воду с разбегу, без оглядки.

Женщина тихо говорит ему: «Сейчас», и прозрачный зонт расцветает над её головой как раз в тот миг, когда морось обращается крупным дождём. 

Время ускоряется до тех пор, пока не возвращается к своей обычной скорости. После абсолютной тишины из одного-единственного слова оказывается, что даже промокший картон бывает оглушительно громким. Сколько же в мире звуков? Мимо проезжает машина, сигналит зачем-то. Рассекает лужи колесами, словно волны. Когда здесь успели появиться лужи?

Пешеходный переход пуст, а светофор показывает танцующих человечков. Хирото оборачивается — но за его спиной уже никого нет.

Телефон вибрирует в кармане. Это опять Аохару, и он не собирается останавливаться на трёх пропущенных.

— Давай позже? — вздыхает Хирото, словно Аохару может его слышать, и тот сразу же прекращает звонить. Ему не надоело, просто звериное чутьё никогда не подводит.

Хирото сворачивает за угол. Он ходит по этим улицам каждый день, но не припомнит, чтобы тут был переулок. Узко и темно, словно ночью, здания нависают, как скалы; впереди тупик и мусорные баки, выстроенные в ряд. Справа от него — аккуратная вывеска «У Шидо» и дверь. Обычная, ничем не примечательная, почти секретная, но Хирото уже хочет внутрь, как в детстве хотел, чтобы желания сбывались, если хорошенько попросить и хлопнуть в ладони. Какая-то часть Хирото знает то, чего не знает другая, а это нечестно.

Ладонь ложится на дверную ручку, с лёгкостью тянет вниз. Хирото оглядывается в последний раз: больше дороги нет — либо туда, либо обратно.

Хирото предпочитает туда.

***

Внутри становится понятно, что «У Шидо» — это бар. Внутри пусто, тепло и приятно пахнет чем-то неуловимо знакомым. Только переступив порог Хирото чувствует, что промок до нитки, и мнется, не решаясь пройти дальше. Пол практически сверкает чистотой. Запачкать его немного страшно.

Чтобы чем-то занять руки, Хирото снимает очки, потом протирает их рукавом рубашки. Сейчас они ему не нужны. Что-то внутри так и требует — спрячь.

Это место — приглушенный свет и перевёрнутые стулья; за барной стойкой никого, только одинокая тряпка, которой наверняка протирали стаканы. Пианино в углу, но Хирото отчего-то уверен, что на нем никто не играет.

Из-за стойки показывается светлая макушка. У этого человека внимательные серые глаза, он прищуривается, рассматривая Хирото. Выражение его лица кажется почти угрожающим. Попятиться бы назад, пробормотав извинения, упереться спиной в дверь, торопливо развернуться и сбежать, но Хирото не может сделать и шага. 

Катастрофа уже случилась, но для Хирото уже, по обыкновению, слишком поздно.

От двери до барной стойки — десятки метров, которые не имеют значения. Хирото — как те часы с левого запястья. Он так и стоит, рассматривая чужие широкие плечи, закатанные рукава, нечитаемый взгляд и пустой бейдж, на котором не указано имя — оно и правильно, не разбрасывайтесь именами просто так.

Бармен снова ныряет под стойку, копается там, снова поднимается. Решительным шагом направляется к Хирото, который закрывает глаза всего на секунду, но её оказывается достаточно, чтобы теперь они с барменом стояли нос к носу. 

Хирото думает: вот оно. Сейчас он хмуро скажет, что бар закрыт, возвращайтесь, пожалуйста, в рабочие часы. «Пожалуйста» — это в лучшем случае, вежливость не самое главное в человеке.

Но бармен не говорит ничего, только протягивает Хирото полотенце. Его лицо всё еще ничего не выражает, а Хирото уже утонул без всякого сопротивления. 

Хирото видит его впервые, но этого хватит. Вблизи оказывается, что бар назван его именем; у него маленький, почти незаметный шрам чуть повыше правой брови и старая травма левой руки; он заводится с пол-оборота, когда кто-то оскорбляет то, что ему нравится; когда-нибудь он обязательно отпустит волосы; у него будет долгая жизнь. Хирото видит себя со стороны, как в зеркале, — в будущем человека, которого еще не знает. Человека, который не опустит руку с полотенцем даже спустя десять секунд, и когда Хирото это полотенце все-таки примет, что-то щёлкнет в неповоротливых механизмах вселенной, что-то необратимо ёкнет у Хирото в груди.

Десять секунд остаётся до того, как Хирото полюбит этого человека. Всего лишь одно мимолетное прикосновение пальцев, глаза в глаза, отсчёт ведется пустившимся вскачь сердцем. Тахикардия — это просто жульничество, которое не нарушает правил, потому что их нет вовсе. 

Десять секунд проходит — никаких обнулившихся таймеров и фейерверков в голове, только удивленное оцепенение. Хирото уже знает, что это навсегда.

***

Всё могло бы быть совсем по-другому.

Они бы встретились весной, случайно столкнувшись на улице, вместе свалились бы на асфальт, спутавшись по рукам и ногам. Хирото ободрал бы ладони, а потом подался бы назад под тяжестью чужого взгляда. Незнакомец поднялся бы первым, невозмутимо отряхнулся бы. За спиной Хирото больше нет никаких преград. Ничто не мешало бы ему сбежать, приняв незнакомца за хулигана, но он не бежит, а просто таращится на него до тех пор, пока тот не подходит вплотную и не протягивает ему ладонь, помогая встать. За спиной у него шинай. Хирото никогда не занимался кендо, но меч опознает мгновенно.

Ему показалось бы, что незнакомец злится. Хирото чувствовал бы себя неловко — до тех пор, пока тот всё так же молча не протянул бы ему бумажник, выпавший из кармана Хирото, и упаковку пластыря. Хирото бы пробормотал: «Спасибо», завороженно следя, как ему отвечают кивком.

Он бы смотрел вслед удаляющейся спине и, может, совсем немного жалел бы, что так и не спросил его имя.

Потом они бы встретились снова. Хирото шел бы по коридорам школы, как по следу, проверил бы все места, где только можно провести перемену, и нашел бы его под огромным деревом во дворе. Прошел бы мимо девчонок с параллели, которые переговаривались между собой и хихикали, случайно подслушал бы чужое имя: Хазакура Шидо, украл бы его и запечатал внутри себя.

Их вторая встреча, мягко скажем, не заладилась бы. 

Шидо разозлился бы по-настоящему, хоть и не по вине Хирото. Вокруг собрались бы ученики, и шепот прошелестел бы над его головой.

Его зовут Хазакура Шидо, говорили бы они. Он был победителем турнира средних школ по кендо, чемпион Токио. 

У Шидо был бы меч, а у Хирото — глаза. 

Шидо атаковал бы, а Хирото увернулся бы.

И тогда Шидо бы посмотрел на него — не просто сверху вниз, не просто как на неумеху, который не может сам подняться, не просто как на цель, которую надо поразить. На секунду Хирото показалось бы, что уголки губ Шидо приподнялись в незаметной, почти несуществующей улыбке, и он бы точно знал, что все-таки не показалось. Глаза никогда его не обманывают.

Шидо сказал бы: «Меня зовут Хазакура Шидо. Это ничья».

***

Или всё могло бы быть так.

Третий год старшей школы, с национального турнира по кендо они уходят с кубком первенства уже второй год подряд. Хирото снимает снаряжение, устало поводит плечами. В раздевалке нет никого, кроме них с Шидо: Аохару уже унесся помогать менеджерам, предусмотрительно потащив с собой первогодок. Тогда кажется, что Хирото мог бы обо всем догадаться, но он, по правде говоря, не самый догадливый парень на свете.

Шидо не дает ему переодеться до конца и сам не успевает, будто ему кажется, что времени не осталось. Он подходит так близко, что Хирото с его нечеловеческим зрением мог бы разглядеть другие вселенные в его глазах. Ладони Шидо уже на его плечах, на его животе; он утыкается носом Хирото в шею, целует почти невесомо. Хирото хочется запустить пальцы ему в волосы, стянуть резинку, которой Шидо их подвязывает, но тогда откат уже будет невозможен. 

Хирото невольно отступает назад, позволяя Шидо прижаться всем телом, и случайно ударяется затылком о шкафчик.

Шидо треплет его по голове, смеётся ему в губы.

***

Между точкой в пространстве, в которой Хирото влюбляется, и точкой, в которой Шидо отвечает ему взаимностью, лежит целая неизведанная плоскость. Это как игра в сапёра в реальном времени, карта в видеоигре, затянутая чёрным туманом без возможности досрочного раскрытия.

Между А и Б слишком легко облажаться и разломать то немногое, что у них уже есть. 

Хирото принимает полотенце, вытирается, склонив голову, и на Шидо старается не смотреть. Чем больше смотришь, тем больше видишь, а в случае Хирото это и вовсе принимает опасные обороты.

Стрелки часов на стене застыли примерно в том же положении, что и на часах на запястье Хирото; он достает мобильник, чтобы проверить время, но экран отказывается включаться, словно Хирото оказался не просто в зоне, где нет покрытия, а в зоне, которая в принципе отрицает средства связи с внешним миром.

Хирото ловит на себе взгляд Шидо как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, что стакан в его руках вот-вот разобьется. Он знает, что не успеет предотвратить падение, но всё равно зачем-то вскакивает с места и тянется к Шидо под звон битого стекла.

Вся моя жизнь, думает Хирото, так и застыв на месте. Опускает руки. Как почувствовать себя дураком за считанные секунды и смириться с этим положением, издание второе, дополненное и переработанное.

— Ты знал, что так будет? — вот первое, что Шидо говорит ему за всё то время, что Хирото просидел перед ним. Что творится у него в голове, если он принимает действия Хирото за предопределение, а не просто не совсем удачные рефлексы? Глаза не дают ответа на этот вопрос. 

Шидо не собирает осколки, даже не двигается. Просто стоит, чуть склонив голову, смотрит на Хирото. Ждёт честного ответа. 

Хирото никогда и никому не говорил о том, что может видеть, никак не пытался влиять на судьбу, потому что слишком хорошо знал, что на неё влиять бесполезно. Там, где ты помешаешь ей взять своё, она извернется и всё равно возьмет, повезет, если не больше положенного — в качестве штрафа.

В этот раз судьба взяла осколками, но отдала сторицей — голосом Шидо, взглядом Шидо, любопытством Шидо. 

Хирото глубоко вдыхает и отвечает:

— Да.

***

Вот как всё могло бы произойти. Вариант номер три из всей бесконечности вариантов.

Хирото заходит в бар после работы, ослабляет галстук, хотя это бесполезно: всё равно кажется, что только затягивает туже. Оставляет попытки дышать чуточку свободнее, работа как взяла в тиски в ненавистные девять утра, так и не отпускает до сих пор.

Аохару освободится через час-другой: программа-максимум — дождаться его и не напиться за это время.

Хирото находит свободное место у стойки, делает заказ, хотя на самом деле просто смотрит перед собой и ничего не видит.

— Ну привет, — говорит ему Шидо, и это как удар шинаем по голове, по торсу, прямо в сердце. Два слова выбивают из Хирото воздух, он дёргается, резко поднимает взгляд. Улыбается так широко, как давно уже не улыбался, и этого не исправить, не подкрутить яркость этой улыбке. Шидо улыбается ему в ответ. Сто лет не виделись, как будто и не знакомы совсем.

— Ты должен был сказать: «Столько баров разбросано по всему миру, а ты выбираешь мой», — нелепо шутит Хирото, чтобы как-то заполнить паузу. Молчал бы лучше, честное слово.

— В следующий раз скажу обязательно, — серьёзно обещает Шидо, и Хирото цепляется за эти слова, ловит их — до следующего раза.

И в следующий раз Шидо действительно так и говорит.

***

Если бы он рассказал об этом Аохару, тот бы смеялся долго и громко, до тех пор, пока Хирото бы не возненавидел этот смех. Потом Аохару успокоился бы и сказал:

— Да ты, дружище, совсем чокнулся.

Аохару клеил пластырь на переносицу все три года старшей школы. Он всё знает о том, как надо сдирать его одним рывком и говорить без обиняков.

***

— Что еще ты видишь? — спрашивает Шидо. Время останавливается, пока он ждёт ответа, и Хирото чувствует себя так, словно дело не во времени, а в том, что это его сердце сейчас остановится. Нельзя же так, боги, не отвечать же ему — не вижу ничего, кроме тебя.

Хирото передёргивает плечами, не зная, как уйти от ответа. Они даже незнакомы, по сути, но ему уже кажется, что так всегда было. Что он никогда не умел уходить от ответа и врать Шидо. Он хочет сказать: прости, мне пора, а получается:

— Будущее, прошлое. Не знаю. Я пойду лучше.

Хирото говорит, а потом сам про себя просит: только не спрашивай больше ничего, не спрашивай, пожалуйста.

Но Шидо спрашивает, хоть и совсем другое, неуместное, совсем не то, что Хирото ожидал.

Шидо спрашивает:

— А завтра вернешься?

И в этот момент Хирото уже знает: когда точки А и Б пересекутся, вселенная закончится. И подозревает, что это уже произошло — незаметно даже для его глаз. Не надо никакого будущего, так тоже хорошо.

И обещает:

— Обязательно.

***

Хирото запомнит маршрут, воссоздаст тот переулок в памяти с точностью до последней мелочи. Пройдет под дождем, выиграет в русскую рулетку три раза — каков счастливчик! — пройдет по лужам и даже не почувствует, как вода хлюпает в ботинках.  
Но будущее всё равно не подскажет ему, что на следующий день двери в бар уже не будет.

***

Часы Хирото вдруг оживают сами собой, без вмешательства мастера или потусторонних сил. Мало ли какие магнитные бури или еще что, пожимает плечами он, и забывает об этом. Вскидывает руку, чтобы проверить время: привычку опаздывать Хирото так и не смог искоренить еще со времен школы, как ни старался. Не то чтобы он старался, если уж быть честным до конца.

Саюри выперла его из квартиры с веселым: «Даже не думай возвращаться без подарка и только попробуй опоздать!». Не надо было соглашаться, когда она решила, что непременно хочет жить в Токио со своим милым учеником.

На входе в торговый центр Хирото врезается в кого-то с такой силой, что даже немного звенит в ушах. Вторая неискоренимая привычка: не смотреть по сторонам и сталкиваться с другими людьми.

Он поднимается, уже смирившись с тем, что сегодня просто не его день, смотрит на того, в кого врезался.

Ему протягивают бумажник, который выпал из его же кармана, и упаковку пластыря. Неужели всё время носит с собой? 

— Прошу про… — начинает Хирото, да так и запинается посреди слова, растерянно моргает от того, как жжёт ладони. Наверное, он успел содрать кожу при падении, но не обращает на это никакого внимания. Он смотрит только на Шидо. 

Думает: не вижу ничего, кроме тебя. Думает: как же хорошо, что я тебя не придумал.

— Меня зовут Шидо, — представляется тот, словно совершенно не помнит Хирото, и вслед за бумажником и пластырем протягивает ладонь. Ему, похоже, всё равно, что у Хирото руки испачканы пылью и совсем немного кровью. — Ты в порядке?

Хирото смотрит во все глаза, будто боится, что Шидо сейчас растворится в воздухе; крадёт его имя, запечатывает внутри себя — на сей раз по-настоящему — и улыбается, отвечая на рукопожатие:

— Теперь да.


End file.
